Lionel Granger
Lionel Granger is a Defense Attorney and senior partner of the law firm Granger, McCullum, & Kerstetter. Highly competitive and high-priced, he's not made any friends at the Special Victims Unit, nor at the Manhattan District Attorney's Office; one of his former clients supposedly had killed ADA Alexandra Cabot, while one of the associates at his firm, Jason Whitaker, exploited the assault of ADA Casey Novak in hopes of presenting an alternate theory to help his client avoid a rape charge. The best that can be said for Granger is he goes to great lengths to defend his clients. Clients * Rafael Zapata ( : "Loss") :* Case dismissed after Zapata killed DEA Agent Tim Donovan, the only witness for the prosecution. * Juliet Barclay ( : "Control") :* Case dismissed after Barclay's daughter Hilary claimed that she had murdered serial rapist Horace Gorman. * Brittany O'Malley ( : "Mean") :* Repeatedly sought to make a plea bargain for his client, as he feared the co-defendants might turn on her, but was rejected by Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak. However, Novak eventually realized that she would need O'Malley's testimony to convict her cohorts, and eventually offered a small deal. It should be noted that even he noticed the excessive nature of O'Malley, and described her as "Off her nut." O'Malley was later convicted for murder and kidnapping. * Ted Carthage ( : "Infected") :* Case dismissed after Carthage was shot and killed by Nathan Phelps, the son of Carthage's murder victim Monica Phelps. * Jessica DeLay & Tommy Strahan ( : "Fat") * James "Paddy" Kendall ( : "Haystack") :* Retained by Paddy Kendall for his civil suit against Detective Elliot Stabler and ADA Casey Novak; Granger claimed that Stabler and Novak violated his client's civil and constitutional rights (Paddy had kidnapped his son from his mother; Stabler and Novak had contacted ACS to remove the child to prevent Paddy from gaining permanent custody). The suit was dropped after Novak made a deal with Granger that would reduce Paddy's kidnapping charge to custodial interference (Novak had been bluffing with "incriminating" evidence, making Granger and Kendall believe that a kidnapping conviction would be a sure thing). * Mother Shelby ( : "Sects") * Peggy Bernardi ( : "Babes") * Dr. Gilbert Keppler ( : "Lead") :* Lost the case. Keppler was convicted for four counts of fourth-degree sexual abuse of a minor, and then made a bold move of suing the Special Victims Unit for failing to arrest Keppler immediately after his behavior was first reported. The suit was thrown out after Keppler was killed by one of his former victims. * Jeff Lynwood ( : "Lead") :* Defended Lynwood against murder charges despite a potential conflict of interest (Lynwood had killed his former client). Earned a threat of disbarment from Judge Barry Moredock for putting the clearly incompetent Lynwood on the stand in order to upset him for the sake of an insanity defense. :*Teamed up with ADA Alexandra Cabot to expose the toy company whose products resulted in Jeff's brain damage. Case ended with Jeff pleading not guilty by reason of mental defect and being institutionalized. * Peter Butler ( : "Quickie") :*Initially defended Butler on charges of deliberately spreading HIV without telling his partners. Before trials officially began, Butler was severely injured and burned from hydrochloric acid in retaliation by Rebecca Ellison, one of his partners who had been infected with his strain of HIV. Granger in turn filed suit against the NYPD and the District Attorney's Office for failing to protect his client and had charges of assault brought against Ellison. :*After Butler's grandfather died during Ellison's trial, Butler had a change of heart and dropped his case against her; additionally, he pled guilty to all of his initial charges. The results of the suit are never revealed, though it is presumed to have been dropped when Butler pled guilty. Appearances * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (6 seasons, 10 episodes): ** Season 5: "Loss" • "Control" • "Mean" ** Season 6: "Night" ** Season 7: "Infected" • "Fat" ** Season 8: "Haystack" ** Season 10: "Babes" • "Lead" ** Season 11: "Quickie" * Law & Order (1 season, 1 episode): ** Season 15: "Sects" Category:Males Category:SVU Characters Category:Defense Attorneys Category:L&O Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Lawyers